One World
by PandyChibi
Summary: Short fluffs with Hetalia pairings. Will definitely contain BL. Pairings will include America / Alfred x England / Arthur, Italy / Feliciano x Germany / Ludwig
1. Hero

Hero

England had always been good at following up with the news of the world. Even France's he would make sure to know about. Which is why, he was the first to know about America's new idiotic plans to be a "hero" in the Middle East.

"Alfred! You big headed buffoon! What were you thinking!?" Arthur roared, storming into America's home and throwing a newspaper at his back.

"Hmm?" Alfred turned to him, wearing his signature idiot grin. Arthur studied the other man, he looked tired. There were slight bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't changed or had a shower in ages. Suddenly, his urge to scold the younger man disappeared.

"Umm… America? Are you alright?" he asked before getting closer.

"Yep! Peachy!" he continued to grin but even his voice sounded tired. He spun around to face Arthur completely, in the process, showing him his desk. It was an utter mess. Papers were scattered all over, there were two phones that were left just laying around without being hung up, and the computer was covered with more papers. All the drawers were open, revealing folders with probably, top secret information.

"You really are off your trolley…" England placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alfred? I wouldn't ask this unless you really needed it… Do you need help?"

"Of course not!" America rose from his chair, "Heroes never ask for help!"

"You need it, you twit! Look at yourself! " Arthur raised his voice as if he were speaking to the younger, colonial America. "You aren't in one of your movies or comic books, America. Blimey…" He shook his head.

Alfred looked down. "Arthur, I need to do this. I can handle myself. I'm not one of your colonies anymore. I'm my own country. I've fought my way through plenty of wars, I'm sure I can handle this one. I have to help…" He sounded completely serious, Arthur stood still in utter shock at the other country's tone. Alfred looked up at him with a grin after a few moments. "Remember? I'm a hero."

"Yeah," Arthur smiled, "You're a hero."


	2. Shut Up

Shut Up

Francis and Arthur had never gotten along. Ever. Alfred had seen the fights between the two since he was a child. Some would end with a kneeing to Francis' "vital regions", others would end with the two brawling it out in a fist fights. They usually wouldn't end well either way. World meetings were like their battlefields. They would love to feud it all out there.

"Can we start the meeting now?" Lithuania muttered, sweating a bit.

"Sorry Toris… it happens all the time." America muttered to the other.

"They can't even seem to even be in the same room together, eh?" Canada muttered over to the others.

Germany, who was finally quite sick and tired of the bickering, slammed his hands on the table in front of him and rose from his chair. "Will you to shut up so we can get on with the meeting!?" England and France turned to him before going back to screaming at the top of their lungs at each other.

"We have to do something Alfred, or else we'll never get to the actual meeting." Matthew leaned over to mumble to America.

"Yeah, Matt, you're probably right…" Alfred got up from his chair and walked over to the bickering countries. He smiled hugely and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Iggy?" Alfred turned him around to face him. England opened his mouth to ask what the hell America wanted but was silenced by the American's lips on his. Arthur turned a bright pink and squeezed his eyes shut. Alfred simply smiled into the kiss and made sure it lasted for a good amount of time.

America broke off the kiss with a smile, "Shut up Arthur."

England stayed quiet through the rest of the meeting with a bright red face. America just grinned next to him.


	3. Let's Dance!

Let's Dance!

"Geeeeerrrrrrrmmmmmaaaaaannnnny!" Italy sang out happily. Germany looked up from his paperwork to the quickly approaching Italian.

"Hello Feliciano…" Ludwig muttered before letting his eyes train away from the other man. Feliciano pouted and poked Ludwig to bring the attention back to himself.

"Ludwiiiiig! I'm really boooooored." Italy dragged on before sitting on the desk in front of the German.

"Umm… What do want me to do about that Feliciano? You could assist me in some paperwork if you'd like." Germany smiled at Italy before looking back at the pile of papers on his desk that had been scattered around because of Italy.

"No! No paperwork! That's not fun Ludwig!" Feliciano whined before scattering the papers more. Then the Italian jumped off the desk in front Ludwig happily.

"I know Germany! Let's dance!" Italy smiled and pulled Germany off his chair.

"Italy! I have work to do!" Germany shouted but it was no use, the Italian had already started spinning him around.

"Do you want to lead, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, swinging the other's arms around and moving his own feet.

"I don't want to dance at all, Feliciano!" Ludwig sighed.

"Awwww! Come on Ludwig! Oh! We need music!" Feliciano let go of Ludwig quickly and put on an Italian speaking station on Germany's radio.

"Feliciano… Please…can we, I, get back to work?" Ludwig mumbled before being pulled into a waltz by Feliciano.

"Aren't you having any fun at all Germany?" Italy pouted. "I am."

"Not really… Sort of I guess, maybe." Germany muttered softly.

"Yay! Ludwig is! He's having fun!" Feliciano spun Ludwig and himself around. He had closed his eyes, so he hadn't seen were he was going so they fell. Hard. They rolled for a few seconds but then landed in an… awkward position. Ludwig landed on his stomach ON Feliciano.

"Ummm… Ludwig?" Feliciano looked at Ludwig. He had a really red face, it was tomato red.

"Y-yes F-Feliciano?" he muttered under his breath, his bright red face.

"I-" Feliciano was cut off by Prussia slamming open the door.

"Hi We- Oh! Finally West?! You're finally invading Italy's vital regions! I'll leave you to finish your work, West." Gilbert winked at the two before walking out the door,

"Stupid Gilbert." Ludwig mumbled before kissing the Italian underneath him.

~ 3 ~

Here's a longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you very much for the lovely reviews! I really, really appreciate it!


	4. Pretty Pictures

Pretty Pictures

"Germany! Paint with me!" Italy laughed and spun in his chair before patting the one next to him. "Come on!"

"Feliciano… you know I can't paint." Ludwig sighed approaching him with paints in his hand. "Here." He mumbled while handing them to him.

"Of course you can! You just hafta try! Pleaaaase Ludwig!" Feliciano begged and handed him a brush. Ludwig let out an exasperated sigh before sitting next to the Italian. Feliciano grinned and began to paint on the blank easel before pressuring Ludwig to do the same.

"Like this?" Germany muttered under his breath and put the brush against the easel. He made a straight black line that looked boring compared to Italy's many colors and squiggly lines. He frowned just looking at the Italian's easel.

"Si! You can start like that!" Feliciano chirped happily. It seemed as if he could never be unhappy. Feliciano continued to dip his brush in the many paints he had while Ludwig only seemed to use red, yellow, brown, and black. Colors covered the easel of Italy and he only seemed to smile and get happier as he went along.

"Italy, what are you painting?" Germany tried to peek over but failed as it was covered by Italy's body.

"It's a surprise!" Italy grinned. Germany frowned at this, why wouldn't he tell him? Didn't he trust the German? They were allies, weren't they supposed to trust each other?

"How is Ludwig's painting going?" Feliciano asked and peeked over the other's shoulder.

"No! You can't see mine either… I-It's a surprise too!" Ludwig mumbled and covered his own picture. Maybe the Italian was covering his picture for the same reason as him? That calmed him a bit. He turned to look at Italy, he was pouting.

"Germany! Please, can I see!?" Italy continued to try peeking over Germany's shoulder but Germany blocked him perfectly.

"Sh-Show me yours first!" Ludwig exclaimed, blushing slightly. It wasn't that big of a deal, Feliciano probably wouldn't show him his anyway. Then, Ludwig wouldn't have to show it to him.

"Ok!" Feliciano smiled as he showed off his painting. It was a painting of the Axis Powers all together in a field. Italy was hugging Germany with his usual humongous grin. Germany had a small smile plastered on his face while Japan seemed to be studying a flower in the background. It was… lovely. Ludwig wasn't sure how to describe it but it warmed his heart to look at it.

"Now let me see yours Ludwig!" Feliciano tried to look but Ludwig continued to cover it.

"It doesn't look good!" Ludwig mumbled. Italy frowned.

"Let me see!" Feliciano shoved. Ludwig finally allowed him to see. There were two stick figures on top of a hill of grass. One had a brown mop of hair with one curled hair that stood out and the other had yellow hair that was made neat and circular. In between the two was a tiny red heart. Feliciano grinned from ear to ear.

"I love it, Germany!" he chirped even happier than when they had started painting. He kissed the other on the cheek and skipped to the door.

"Let's go play outside!" Italy smiled.

"Yeah, let's." Germany got up and walked after the Italian, blushing slightly.

~4~

Here's a bit of a longer one that sparked on my boring weekend. I love these two! X3

Also, the world needs more Prussia.


	5. Easter Troubles

Easter Troubles

Arthur sighed. He really couldn't believe that they could have a world meeting on Easter. Easter!? Really!? He was supposed to be at home, resting, drinking his tea, and reading the newspaper.

"Is everyone here?" Germany asked, scanning the room. Ludwig was probably the sanest one in all the meetings so he usually organized them. He couldn't help but glare at the German since he was probably the one who had scheduled this.

"Umm… America-san isn't here." Japan announced.

"We should move on, America might not get here for a while." Matthew mumbled. No one heard him of course so Arthur took it upon himself to repeat it.

"Let's just start! That yank* probably won't be here till the last few minutes!" Arthur shouted. He just wanted to get on with the meeting so he could go back home.

As if on cue, Alfred waltzed in, sporting a headband with floppy bunny ears. In his hands he held to baskets filled with colourful* eggs.

"Happy Easter everyone!" Alfred exclaimed happily and began to put eggs everywhere.

"America, what are you doing?" Germany looked at him sternly.

"Celebrating, Germany! Come on everyone! It'll be fun!" Alfred skipped around the meeting room and hid more eggs until his basket was empty.

"This sounds fun!" Italy hopped out of his seat and bounced over to Alfred.

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE MEETING!?" Arthur was beginning to grow impatient.

"Awww! Iggy! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Alfred grinned and ran over to Arthur and place bunny ears on his head.

"See! Ya' look cuter already!" his grin only seemed to get bigger.

"Wow America, you did make him look cute~ Congrats on the great achievement, Cher." France smiled.

Arthur turned a bright pink and threw the eggs he found near him at the two.

"Bugger off!" He screamed before continuing to throw the eggs.

"Yay!" Italy smiled and threw an egg at Germany, taking it as a game.

"Italy!" Ludwig fumed and threw one back.

Soon, everyone in the room was throwing the eggs at each other. They even started teams and grouped up against each other.

"Join Team Russia!"

"Don't! Join mine!"

"No! Mine!" The shouts were heard all over. Occasionally, someone would leave the room to retrieve more eggs, it seemed to never end.

"OK!" Everyone turned to Germany.

He sighed and continued, "This meeting seems to be going nowhere. We'll reschedule for next Sunday. America! England! Since you two started this, I expect you both to clean it up. Everyone is excused." Ludwig marched out, dragging along a grinning Feliciano.

All the countries began to leave, chattering about how fun the meeting was. Only Arthur and Alfred were left after the room was cleared out.

"Look what you got us into you git." Arthur muttered before beginning to pick up the colourful eggshells that were scattered around the room.

"You're the one who threw an egg at me! All I did was call you cute~" Alfred pouted and got closer to the Englishman.

"You-" and Alfred pounced.

"I?" He smiled before kissing the other beneath him.

"You're thick." Arthur muttered before kissing back.

-----5-----

*Yank – An American

*Colourful – I decided to use the British spelling for this. I thought it would be a bit better.

*hugs all her reviewers* You have no idea how much I appreciate the reviews! Thank you!


	6. That Time of the Month

That Time of the Month

Arthur felt moody. That was an understatement, he felt utterly horrid. He could tell this wasn't going to be a good day today. He felt ill, so for once, he decided he would not be attending the evening's world meeting.

Arthur also began to feel quite sluggish, he felt as if he had gotten pissed last night but he distinctly remember staying home, and being sober while doing so. He wondered if he truly was sick and didn't just feel it. All he felt, though, was a small headache and some stomach pains so he set that idea aside. He shoved the covers off himself.

_"Well, I might as well get out of bed. I'll make some tea while I'm at it."_ He rubbed his temples and tossed his legs to the side of the bed and grabbed his slippers off the floor.

"I wonder what they'll do at the meeting without me…" he bit his lip and slid his slippers on before emerging from the bed.

Alfred fidgeted, and fidgeted some more. He was basically bouncing up and down on his chair, staring at the door impatiently. Francis couldn't help but begin to become very annoyed at this. VERY annoyed. Usually Francis could muster up some humour today wasn't his day and Arthur wasn't here for his venting. But he resorted to being polite instead of just hurting him.

"Monsieur Alfred, what's wrong?" He asked as he placed a solid hand on the American's shoulder to stop the bouncing.

"Nothing, of course! There's never anything wrong with heroes! Where's Artie though?" Alfred began to bounce again. He had so many new ideas to share with Arthur and he was excited to here what he might think of them.

"Are you sure he's coming?" the persistent bouncing annoyed Francis so his tone sounded something of that of someone who was talking to the man who killed his cat.

Alfred frowned, "Why wouldn't he?"

Francis, wondering whether or not Kiku would switch places with him, turned back to the current speaker, Ludwig. Not that he was really interested in what he was saying, just so that Alfred knew that he was no longer paying attention to him.

Alfred let out a small groan. Arthur wasn't coming was he?

"Bella, would you mind passing me the tea leaves?" Arthur drowsily asked one of his fairies.

"Yes Arthur! Of course!" she smiled sweetly and gave him the leaves. He smiled back and quickly took the leaves.

Almost exactly when he was going to prepare the tea, Arthur heard an impatient and insistent knock. Arthur could only groan and grumble as he walked slowly to the door. The knocking didn't stop until he cracked open the door.

"Yes?" Arthur poked his head out the door and was greeted with a huge grin.

"Hiya Artie!" Alfred's grin became even larger (if that's even possible).

"Hello Alfred." Arthur mumbled, "Why exactly are you here?" he opened the door a little bit wider to invite the other in.

Alfred didn't hesitate and quickly stepped into the Englishman's home. "The better question," he began, "is: Why weren't YOU at the meeting today, Arthur?"

"I don't feel well." Arthur mumbled.

"Hmm?" Arthur brought his face closer, making Arthur's go red.

Arthur fumed, "I am sick, you daft yank*!" he shouted right in Alfred's conveniently placed ear.

"Jeez Artie, no need to get so angry. So emotional…" Alfred pouted and hugged Arthur. "What do ya have exactly Art?"

"I have stomach pains and a bit of a headache." Arthur tried to look away from Alfred's too close face with a small blush from the hug.

"Oh… is it your time of the month, Artie?" Alfred prodded.

"Of course not you buffoon!" Arthur turned even redder. He pushed Alfred away and punched him not too hard but not too softly on the face.

"Ow!! I was just asking!" Alfred rubbed his cheek with a pout on his face.

"I'm male; it's not a valid question."

"Hmmm…" Alfred pulled Arthur into a deep kiss. The Englishman responded happily by pulling him closer. After a few moments, Alfred pulled away and grinned hugely.

"Yep! Definitely a dude!" he chirped. Arthur turned a bright red and smooched Alfred again. Alfred smiled slightly into the kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Pissed – British slang for drunk

*Yank – British slang for American

~ Thank you so very much to all the people who faved and reviewed this! I'm sorry it took so long! And thank you very much to KimoriShadows for the correction ^^


	7. Dancing Queen?

Dancing Queen?

"GERMANY!" Italy slammed open the door with a huge grin.

"Umm, yes Feliciano?" Germany kept his eyes on the work in front of him, hoping that if he didn't make eye contact, the excitable Italian would leave him to his work. Of course, it didn't go that way.

"I think Germany should get dancing lessons. Ludwig is too stiff." Feliciano approached him and put his hands on the large wooden desk.

_"Straight to the point today…" _Germany rubbed his temples. "Nein, I have too much work today for that. Or for any day for that matter." He scribbled a few things on the papers.

"Ludwig~ please?" Italy got as close as he could possibly get with the desk in-between them. Germany's face turned a slight pink.

"N-No. I lost too much time the last dance you made me do, and lessons will waste even more time. And I'll have you know, my dancing is not that bad." Germany said stiffly.

Feliciano frowned at him and gave him puppy dog eyes. What else was he to do? "Come on~ I know a really great teacher in Venice who's willing to take us for free!"

Prussia, managing to overhear the conversation with his amazing listening abilities (lies, he was listening outside the door) walked in with a smirk.

"Don't worry Ita! If that uptight Ludwig won't take you, I will!" Gilbert winked at Feliciano with a small flirtatious smile.

"NO." Ludwig rose from his chair and grabbed Italy by the arm. "Come on Feliciano, I'm driving."

"Oh…Okay!" the Italian beamed. Prussia waved at Feliciano and managed to throw something at his brother before they escaped out the door.

_~At Venice~_

"Ludwig! You should have let me drive! We got here so slow!" Feliciano whined.

"We got here at the speed limit. If we had gone faster, we would have been pulled over." Ludwig said as calmly as he could muster, rubbing the back of his head where he was hit.

"My police wouldn't have minded, we were in a hurry!" Feliciano chirped and grabbed Ludwig's arm. "Anyway, here is the building! Isn't it pretty?"

It was, in fact, quite beautiful. It was a stone building that wasn't all too big. It was a very classic style building with a red roof and a small brick path. It was surrounded by multicolored flowers of many types.

Feliciano grinned at him and pulled him up the path quickly.

"How long will this take?" Ludwig asked, mumbling.

"An hour or two! Come on!" They were already at the door and Italy had knocked impatiently and rung the doorbell twice.

"Feliciano!" a messy black haired man opened the door.

"Marcello!" Feliciano pulled the man into a bear hug, they patted each others' backs and shook hands.

"Who is this man?" Marcello asked.

"This is my lover, Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled and pulled a blushing Ludwig closer. The German was definitely not adapted to being referred to as the Italian's "lover".

"Oh I see…" the other man smiled. "Come in, come in." he motioned and opened the door even wider.

The two walked quickly to see the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The floor was made of wooden planks and the walls were made of brick. The windows were quite big so the room was very bright. It was decorated with potted plants and flowers that were tall and all over the room. On one of the walls, there was a large mirror that almost completely covered the wall.

"So here for lessons, hmm? Have you lost you touch Feliciano?" Marcello joked, pulling Italy into a headlock.

"Of course not! It's for my Ludwig!" Feliciano managed to wiggle out of his grip.

"Okay, my friend, I'm glad to hear that." He smiled and turned to look at Ludwig. "I apologize for being so impolite. My name is Marcello Marino." He grabbed Ludwig's hand and shook it firmly. "So, let's begin! Feliciano, why do you think he needs these lessons so much?"

"Ludwig is a very stiff dancer."

Marcello nodded. "So all he needs is to loosen up! This shouldn't be too hard." Marcello walked to a small little radio and popped in a CD. Light music began to flow around the room and an Italian singer began her chorus. "Ready?" He showed the German a few basic steps and the dance they were to perform and sent him along to Feliciano.

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig and let the other man lead. Ludwig admitted, yes, he was a bit of a stiff dancer. He let out a sigh and saw Marcello nod to himself.

"Feliciano, how about you lead?" he said.

"Alright!" Italy chirped and began to lead. He smoothly led Germany into a dance. Ludwig could feel himself loosen up a bit.

"Trust him, Ludwig!" Marcello ordered. Ludwig was good at following orders… this one was a bit hard. Germany loosened up a bit more, trying to trust Italy. He found it slightly difficult. All of a sudden, soft lips pressed against his and Ludwig dropped his defenses. His body felt like jelly as he let Italy take complete control of the, all of a sudden, smooth dance. Feliciano pulled back and they continued to dance, much smoother now. They continued this until Marcello whistled them into a halt.

"I think he's loosened up a bit now." Marcello grinned. "I have another appointment so we'll have to talk sometime soon Feliciano." He hugged Italian, shook hands with the German, and showed them the way out.

"I'm glad we came!" Feliciano smiled.

"I'm glad we did too." Ludwig mumbled, smiling slightly. Italy grinned hugely at this response.

"Yay!" Feliciano smooched Germany before dragging him off to the car.

~7~

I promised a sequel to Lets Dance! I tried not to make the people who asked wait too long so here it is! ^-^


	8. Today, We Make Babies

Today, We Make Babies

It was a normal G8 meeting. As normal as it could be, anyway. There was a buzz around the room as the nations discussed the climate change and the economic crisis amongst themselves.

"HEY GUYS!!! I have an idea! A good one! An awesome one!" America suddenly hopped from his chair and moved in front of the room.

England rolled his eyes and put on a sarcastic smile. "Oh really, America? I didn't think that was possible with that grease-filled brain of yours. Is it going to be another 'giant hero' idea or will something intelligent actually spew out of your mouth this once?" he grinned.

"I don't know England-san… We should listen. He might have a great idea, for all we know. It might be good for us to listen." Japan smiled and sighed. "We're probably the only ones who will." He mumbled quietly.

England grunted and slouched in his chair, nodding slightly. "Fine."

"Okay! Sooooo… you know how we need money, right!?" the American chirped and the room groaned. "Well, I was thinkin' that all the countries should pair up…" he paused dramatically, "AND MAKE BABIES!! It'll solve our money problems for good! We can get money from the supplies we get from them! And we can tax them a lot! Doesn't that sound great!?"

The room went silent. A soft laugh came from Russia's seat and Canada tried his best to lean away from the creepy man while leaving his face in shock. France had a blank smile on his face, he seemed almost frozen that way. Germany was blushing fiercely ad Italy had a huge grin on his face.

"Gerrrrmany!" Italy chirped in the blonde's ear, "Will you have babies with me?" Germany turned red like a tomato.

England only stared blankly at America. "You see Japan, this is why we shouldn't talk to him anymore…" he murmured softly.

Japan didn't respond. He was frozen with a smile and he was sweating bullets. His thoughts went along the lines of: _"I do NOT know America-san. I do not know America-san. I do not know America-san…"_

America, evidently not sensing the awkward air, smiled brightly and looked around the room. It almost looked like he was sparkling. "Okay! I will be choosing **England** as MY mating partner!"

"YOUR WHAT!? ARE YOU BLEEDING DAFT!?" England jumped from his seat and growled. Japan hopped up next to him, trying to calm the other.

"England-san…?" Japan made a move to touch the angry Brit's shoulder but quickly moved back when the screaming continued.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" the Englishman screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped on the table and crawled towards the cheerful American.

"Now, now England-san…" Japan began to sweat bullets again.

"Hey there Iggy~!" America beamed. "Are you ready to make little colonies~?"

"ARGH! OF COURSE NOT, YOU DOLT!" England moved to strangle him. "HOW DARE YOU! HAVE YOU BEEN TAKING LESSONS FROM FRANCIS OR SOMETHING!?"

"Umm… Let's not resort to violence, eh?" Canada rose from his seat and tried to calm England down but was ignored, as usual.

Japan coughed and smiled. "England-san?"

"I-Iggy! ARGUR!!" America gurgled as he was choked. "HELP!" he gasped.

"Don't worry, cher!" France got up from his chair and reached towards England, groping his butt.

England turned with a glare that could burn into people's souls. His eyes were slightly wild as moved close to France. "Francis Bonnefoy…" he said calmly. "I'm going to bloody KILL YOU!" he lunged at him and began to throw punches. The room was silent besides England's battle cries, France's screams and grunts, and America's gasping.

No one made a move to help France. They all just sat and stared, besides the occasional glance to the clock to see when the meeting would be over.

---8---

Germany cleared his throat. "Well… this was informative." He mumbled.

"I enjoyed myself." Russia's grin was somewhat unsettling.

"I think someone should remove England-san from France-san…" Japan was sweating as he looked around and saw that no one intended to break up the fight.

"I nominate America, since he started this mess." Germany frowned and directed a glare at said American.

"W-Wait! If I do that, he might choke me again!" he stammered.

"Well I suppose you'll just have to risk it." Germany said gruffly. "Come on, Italy. I'll take you home…" he mumbled as he was accompanied to the door by a chipper Italian. "Meeting adjourned. We'll plan the next meeting soon." He mumbled before walking out.

America sat there pouting as the rest of the counties, except England and France of course, cleared out. They all chattered about the fight as they exited through the large door.

"Well… I should probably get to work then." America sighed as he got up and walked to the two men. France was a mess. He was bleeding and his face was red and bruising. France gurgled as England continued with the punches; he seemed to be getting tired though.

"Iggy~" America leaned down and whispered the nickname in the Englishman's ear. England turned a bright red and punched America straight in the face. America fell to the floor and looked at England with crooked glasses. "Owww… That's mean, Iggy. I'm not sure I'm appreciatin' that too much." America drawled out with that Southern accent England hated so much.

"Alfred, you bloody yank, why the hell must you harass me!?" he moved off France, who could only gurgle in appreciation.

"I'd say that you're the one harassin' me~" America mumbled.

"Oh really?" England raised a thick eyebrow. "I'll show you harassment…" he moved towards the other blond with a smirk. America, expecting a punch, moved against the wall and protected his face. He definitely didn't expect what England did. No one would expect the uptight English man to grab you from your jacket and pull you up for a smooch…

But that's exactly what England did to America. France rolled on the ground with the idea of getting help. Of course, he was ignore.

"Does this mean you'll have babies with me?" America winked when he was released for air.

"Hell, bloody, no." England growled and pulled up America for another kiss.


End file.
